


April 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The nosy preacher and his daughter aren't going to defeat me,'' Volcana said before she attacked Reverend Amos Howell with Supergirl in Metropolis.





	April 20, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Volcana smiled as she admired the necklace on her palm. She glanced from the item to the jewelry store owner's wide eyes.  
She recalled seizing the necklace from false shoulders by a window seconds ago. Concentrating and causing fire to form around the other hand.

''If you attempt to prevent me from taking anything I want, you'll pour gasoline on the fire,'' Volcana said to the owner.  
A stream of fire was released from her palm before the latter stepped to the side. She glanced at a handful of trembling customers. ''The same with you,'' she informed them. Volcana ran from the store and down one Metropolis street. She ceased running as soon as she viewed a scowling preacher with a floating blonde girl.

''You're in my way!'' Volcana snapped.

''The Reverend Amos Howell. At your service,'' the man said in a Southern accent. He turned from Volcana to the girl.  
''This is my daughter. Supergirl.'' He shrugged his shoulders when Supergirl glared at him. ''I'm just being polite,'' he muttered.

Volcana stretched her arm and released another fire stream from her palm.

After Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl, he cried out as soon as the attack struck his shoulder. The corner of his mouth wobbled as he viewed worry in her eyes. He released her and faced his enemy. One scowl suddenly replaced his smile.

The decision to flee to another area crossed Volcana's mind. She dropped the necklace. She concentrated and transformed into a being of pure fire.

Volcana flew above the streets at a fast pace. Many minutes later, she found herself near a Smallville general store. When Volcana descended, she concentrated another time. Her form was no longer one of fire. She was back to her original appearance. A woman with ''flame'' hair in a dress and one coat. Wrist-length gloves and short boots.

Volcana smirked the second she glanced at the general store. ''I'm a bit hungry.'' She heard a girl's voice.

''I guess you're going to starve.''

''Hm?'' Volcana's eyes widened after she viewed Supergirl carrying Reverend Amos Howell and flying.

''You'll go to prison for stealing the necklace,'' Supergirl said. She lowered Amos and glowered with him. She saw Volcana's scowl.

''The nosy preacher and his daughter aren't going to defeat me,'' Volcana said before two fire streams were released from her  
palms.

Supergirl placed herself in front of Amos and winced after fire struck her body twice. Glowering, she flew to Volcana  
with her arms stretched. Her fists managed to knock the woman down.

''Thanks,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl.

''No problem. You protected me earlier,'' Supergirl said to Amos.

Scowling, Volcana struggled to remain conscious. ''I'm going to be sick,'' she muttered after she heard them.

THE END


End file.
